Flash Forward
by Gypsy Ghostwriter
Summary: Angela and Jordan are both wishing they could see their future. What happens when their wish is granted?AJ
1. Time Machines and Awkard Silences

**A/N: Not really much to say, except italics Angela's weird voice-over thingies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 1: Time Machines and Awkward Silences**

"Check the weather conditions in hell; I do believe there is a blizzard!" If you were ever to tell Rayanne Graff that you thought Jordan Catalano had feelings, this would be her response. That just happened to be what was going on this particular day at Liberty High. Angela Chase, her best friend, had been asked out by him, and he had actually seemed to care. They were now discussing it while sitting outside at lunch, along with their other best friend, Rickie.

"I know," Agreed Angela. "It's like…you know how when he usually does something major he just shrugs it off like nothing?" They both nodded. "It was like…the opposite of that. Like he killed whatever's like, telling him to do that or something."

"I guess he's just not scared of you anymore." That was Rickie, earning stares from both Angela and Rayanne.

"What?" They asked him simultaneously.

"What I mean is, he used to be all like, scared to say things to you. Smart things. So he makes them seem, you know, not as smart."

"You mean like you're doing right now?" Asked Rayanne as she dug a fork into her Chinese food. Rickie smacked her playfully in the arm, but she didn't stop. "Do you want me to protect you from the vicious Angela monster?"

"Shut up." Angela started laughing with Rayanne, while Rickie searched desperately for a change in subject. "So, can we get details on this so-called date?" Rayanne was immediately out of her Angela-monster trance and all over Angela for details.

"Chill guys. It's not that huge of a date. We're just getting pizza or something. He said he wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate…what?" Asked Rayanne.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. I guess I'll find out tonight."

"So that's what you 2 are all worked up about? Getting pizza? I hate to tell you, but that's not exactly him asking you to marry him."

"And that, kids, is why we pay attention," responded Rayanne. She swallowed a forkful of her food and then kept talking. "We know the actual date itself isn't…really anything at all, but that's not the point. The point is, Jordan didn't look like he overdosed on sleeping pills." Angela glared at her.

"Exactly," she replied flatly. The bell rang, signaling that Angela and Rickie had to go to class, and Rayanne had to skip it. "Catch you guys later, ok?"

"'Kay, Angelika. Be sure to tell me what happens with Zombie Catalano." Angela rolled her eyes and she and Rickie went into the school.

That night, Angela was sitting in her living room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Jordan. If you didn't know Angela, you would say she was about to jump out of her skin. Actually, you would probably say that anyways. She would jump at the slightest noise, and turn to check the door. This happened so often that Patti, who had been in the other room, was determined to make as little noise as possible. However, it hardly helped. Various other noises got the same reaction from Angela, to the point where Patti was wanted to punch someone. Thankfully, it didn't last much longer. The real Jordan was at the door a few minutes later, and her eldest daughter was out the door. She would have tried again to meet him, but at that point she was so relieved to have Angela out that she simply let them leave.

Outside, Angela and Jordan were getting into Jordan's beloved car. Angela got straight in, not even waiting for Jordan to open the door for her, since she knew he wouldn't. He seemed to pause for a second in front of the passenger door, before going over to his own side. He got into the car and turned to her. "I would've opened it." She nodded and quickly changed the subject.

"So, uh, where are we going?" He stared at her for a split second, like her words were registering in his head. Once he snapped out of it he faced forward and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life.

"My place. My parents are out, so we can just, you know, hang out." Not one mention of sex. Angela couldn't believe it. _That's the second thing he's done that's completely un-Jordan. Normally, he'd take every chance he had to talk about sex. Maybe there are other people there. Yeah, that's it. Why would he be celebrating with just me, anyway? _

"Ok," she decided to answer before she let too much time pass. The rest of the ride went by in silence. When they got to his house, it didn't seem like anyone else was there. Angela decided that they just hadn't gotten there yet. This time, when Jordan got out of the car, he walked around and opened the door for Angela.

"Told you I would've opened it," He told her with a small smile. She returned the smile and got out of the car. They entered the house, and it was nothing like Angela had expected it to be. Apparently someone in Jordan's family had money. A lot of money. And they definitely weren't afraid to spend it.

"Wow," was all Angela could manage to say.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty wowish." He shrugged. "I guess when you live there your whole life, you like, don't notice, or whatever." _There he goes again, _thought Angela. _Am I really that scary? _"Come on." He took her hand and led her into what looked like the kitchen.

"So, what exactly are we celebrating?" Asked Angela after the thought dawned on her that she'd never asked. Jordan grinned.

"I was waiting for you to ask." He took a pizza box from the counter, along with 2 sodas. "I ordered it before I came to get you." He left the kitchen and Angela followed him into what was apparently the living room. There was a table in the middle of the room, a TV, and a couch sitting across from the TV. The only light was coming from a small lamp that was set off to the side. "So, guess who got asked if he wanted to record an album? Like, professionally?" Her eyes widened.

"No way."

"Way."

"That's amazing. So you and Frozen Embryos are finally making it big?" He frowned.

"Uh, no. Just me." Angela looked down.

"Oh. Well, is anyone else coming?" He shook his head.

"Just us. There's not really anyone else I'd rather celebrate with and uh, I kinda thought you'd want to hear this from me. First." He set the box and cans down on the table and sat down on the couch. She sat down with him and set her head on his shoulder.

"So did you tell Tino and all them that-"

"Can we not talk about that?" He cut her off. Angela lowered her head.

"Ok. Sorry. So what do you want to talk about?" Jordan closed his eyes and let out a long breath, then looked back down at Angela.

"Look, you know I'm not good with this kind of thing. I just…you know." Angela rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, quickly growing frustrated. She picked her head up from his shoulder to get a better look at him.

"No, I don't. You can tell me, Jordan. It's not that hard." He shook his head.

"Forget it."

"No! I'm sick of forgetting it. Am I really so scary that you can't say things to me?"

"No, it's just..." He sighed. "I like you. A lot. Ok? There. I said it." And just like that, Angela went silent.

"…Oh," Was all she could manage to force out of her mouth once she gained her wits. They sat in silence for a while, until Angela decided to break it. "Uh…" Jordan looked at her. "Well, I guess we didn't come just to sit here…" She trailed off. He shrugged. They stayed in the uncomfortable self-inflicted silence, neither of them knowing what to say after Jordan's outburst. Once again, it was Angela who broke it. "So what are you gonna do?" He looked at her. She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears, like she always did when someone was focusing on her as intently as Jordan was, and continued speaking. "I mean, when you record the…album." _Do I always talk like that? Like, cautious. Like I'm analyzing every word before I say it. And, if I say the wrong thing…even once…The world will end?_

"I dunno. I guess I never really thought about it like, seriously." Angela laid her head back onto Jordan's shoulder. "It's like… it doesn't even really seem real, does it?" She shook her head. For once, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No, it doesn't." Just like that, they were both left with their own thoughts once again. However, just like, the last few silences, this one did not last long. The only difference was, this time it was Jordan interrupting it.

"Do you ever wish you had a time machine?" This got a stare from Angela. A kind of 'did you lose your mind in the past few seconds?' stare. He squirmed slightly, no doubt regretting ever even thinking of saying what he did, but at the same time knowing he had to explain. "So you could just go forward. Like, in your life. So you could like, see what happens to you. And you'd never have to worry about things…that you didn't need to worry about." Angela kept staring at him.

"Wow. That was actually kinda deep." Jordan simply shrugged again. Angela was about to say more, but the urge to yawn overtook her. She looked over at the clock on the wall. "It's almost twelve. My mom's gonna kill me." She attempted to get up, but Jordan pulled her back down.

"Stay. It's too late to go anywhere now." He had a point.

"But my mom-" Jordan sighed his typical frustrated sigh.

"You need to relax, Red. I'll take you home tomorrow. Ok?"

"Fine." Angela was too tired to realize that he had called her 'Red'. The two laid down completely on the couch, Angela on top of Jordan, and quickly fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Comments? Ideas? Thoughts? Predictions? Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. Jordan is hard to write for! Anywho, R&R!**


	2. Changing Names

**Chapter 2: Changing Names **

"This isn't my living room!" Was what Angela awoke to the next morning. She got up and surveyed the room they were in. Sure enough, it wasn't Jordan's living room. It was far from it. They were in a bedroom. On the same bed. Together. And Angela could tell they had been sleeping quite close together. She and Jordan were almost touching, which was odd, considering it was a rather large bed. She didn't have much time to complain, however, because a second later they both saw the doorknob turn and the door open. A girl around their age stepped in, grinning slightly at them.

"Good morning."

"Um, hi," Said Angela, sitting up and moving as far from Jordan as she could without him noticing. He didn't. "Where exactly are we?" She asked bluntly. The girl shrugged, now sitting cross-legged on a chair against the wall of the room.

"In the future," She told them as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Your future, to be exact. Now, get up. You two have a lot of catching up to do…" They simply stared at her like she was on crack. "You think I'm kidding? Fine. Just take a look." She pointed to a calendar that was placed on the nightstand. Angela read the date.

"October 19th," She stated. "It's the exact day it's supposed to be…only…" She kept looking. "Seventeen years later?" The girl nodded.

"Yup. It's the year 2011." Jordan opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Ok, no more talking. I'll explain everything in a minute but as I said, you both have catching up to do. Now follow me." Angela and Jordan glanced at each other, and (reluctantly) followed.

About a half hour later, the girl, who had introduced herself as Cassie, had told them just about everything they needed to know. "It's probably not the best idea for you guys to use your real names," She had explained. "You're going to be around people who would recognize you. Especially you." She pointed at Jordan. "You'll see why. Now, do you guys want any say in it, or do I have to do this on my own?" Jordan shrugged, but Angela thought for a second.

"I love the name Ellie, but… I'm not too sure about a last name."

"You can use your last name if you want," Responded Cassie. "They'll probably just think it's a coincidence. Although, I don't think Ellie is the best choice for a name. How about…" She wracked her brain for possible names before finally thinking of a good one. "Erin?" Angela shrugged, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Erin Chase?"

"It's a good name," Jordan stated quietly. "I mean, if you ever had to…you know, pick another one." Cassie rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she was getting sick of Jordan's choppy way of speaking.

"Well?" Angela repeated the name slowly a couple more times before smiling a little and nodding.

"I guess it's a good name."

"Good," Said Cassie. "Now, for you." She looked at Jordan. "You kind of look like a Brendon." Jordan winced slightly at the name, and Angela laughed. "Apparently not…" Jordan stayed quiet. "Ok, how about…Jared?" This got a pretty good reaction from him. Well, if a shrug and an 'I guess so' is considered a good reaction. "It's decided then. Erin Chase and Jared…" And this was where finding last names was proven to be harder than finding first names. "Jared Delrossi. The 2 newest exchange students at Liberty High." They looked at each other, both wondering what they had been dragged into. And possibly how strong the drugs Cassie was obviously taking were.

later…

Angela and Jordan found themselves facing Liberty High once again, Cassie standing by their side. "Well, here you have it," She said in a bubbly voice that kind of reminded Angela of a cross between Sharon and Rayanne. "Come on. I'll show you around." The three of them started walking up the steps and into the school building. "There are all new teachers, so you don't have to worry about them. They're probably the only ones here who would recognize your appearance." She led them into a classroom where two girls were sitting, talking about a band.

"They're really cool," said one girl. "My sister let me borrow their CD. It's awesome." The other girl ran a hand through her long blonde hair and shook her head slightly, so it flew back over her shoulders.

"Isn't Pharell in it?"

"Well, yeah." The other girl answered. "Pharell is in everything."

"Hey!" Greeted Cassie, causing the two girls to turn. The blonde's bright blue eyes made direct contact with Angela's, and it sent a chill up her spine.

"Hey Cass!" The other girl greeted. The three sat down at the closest desks they could find.

"What's up?" She shrugged.

"Nothin' much. Just telling Ells here about N.E.R.D."

"Uh, who's Pharell?" Asked Angela, who, along with Jordan, was completely lost.

"You've never heard of Pharell?" asked the blonde.

"They're not from around here…" Cassie cut in. "They're exchange students."

"…Oh."

"I'm A-" She stopped herself before she could say Angela. "Erin. Erin Chase."

"I'm Layla," said the other girl.

"Huh. That's weird," said the blonde. "Chase was my mom's maiden name…" She shook her head. "Anyways, I'm Ellie. Ellie Catalano."

**A/N: Please, please, PLEASE review. Like, more than one. Kthxbai.**


End file.
